1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorescent lamp with greater efficacy than conventional fluorescent lamps. The application of rotating magnetic fields constrains the arc to flow close to the phosphored surface thereby increasing light output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention applies the technique of magnetic arc spreading coils described in the co-pending patent applications, Ser. Nos. 834,651 and 045,589 to straight line fluorescent lamps of any diameter.